fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Mustira
|diff★☆ = ★★☆☆☆☆ |image = ? |titles = Small Digging Beast |names = weasel, dummy |species = Fanged Beast |habitats = Cealdon Woods, Hotspring Marshes, Pyroclastic Fields |size = Small |relations = Bobunura, Hersir Bobunura, Kvinna Mustira, Jezvelinga |move = Poison Claw |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} are small Fanged Beasts introduced in ???. Physiology are characterized by their slender and streamlined appearance. Their bodies are covered in dense, thick fur, which is brown on the back and head, while being lighter on the belly and tail tip. In almost ironic contrast to Bobunura, which possess enlarged canines on their upper jaw, 's canines on the lower jaw protrude, being visible even when the monster's mouth is closed. Their front claws are extremely large compared to their body size, while their hands are covered by large keratinous structures, enabling them to almost drill through the earth at surprising speed. Behavior live in a strictly organized hierarchic system, which is built much like a bee society or a naked mole-rat colony. The highest-ranking female, Kvinna Mustira, functions like a queen, while high-ranking males - characterized by their larger size - are the queen's guards and also mates. The rest of the individuals scout the area for food or prey. Abilities are generally tougher than most other small Fanged Beasts, being adept fighters and also possessing glands in their throats and under their claws that produce a potent toxin. In-Game Description |Monster Icon = ?|description = Pretty and cute to look at when calm, but once a sees prey or is disturbed, it turns into a furry little nightmare. Strong claws, large teeth, and even poison are in its repertoire - so watch out when finding one of these! Interestingly, they seem to lead an almost fully subterranean lifestyle, only surfacing when they sense a disturbance.}} Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Pelagusia * Suborder: Hard Claw (Durunykia) * Superfamily: Weasel Beast (Mustelatroxae) * Family: Stira (Musteliraxidae) *'Species:' Bobunura (Mustelirax terrestria) are predatory Fanged Beasts native to the Biruinta Islands, these creatures are toughened up from living in several harsh environments. Habitat Range are generally observed in the Cealdon Woods, the extreme Pyroclastic Fields, and the more tempered Hotspring Marshes. Ecological Niche are carnivorous in nature, their favorite prey being insectoid creatures that they find underground while scouting through their extensive cave systems. Given their small size, and even though they are quite skilled in combat, are prone to be preyed upon by larger predators. Biological Adaptations are quite agile and strong, their large front claws not only serving as digging tools but also as surprisingly durable weapons. Glands in throat and fingers secrete a highly poisonous substance, which serves as an additional weapon alongside claws and teeth. Behavior live in strictly organized, eusocial hierarchy systems. They are led by a single female, the Kvinna Mustira, which is protected by up to three larger males that additionally are the queen's mates. The other males and low-ranking females dig tunnels, search for food on the surface. Should they sense a disturbance on the surface, they will quite literally erupt, usually in packs of three, to face the threat. Should this fail, they will call for reinforcements. Attacks On Land *'Charge:' The will sprint forward, which can knock hunters down. *'Claw Swipe:' The monster swipes its claw at whatever is in front of it. It can do this twice in a row. *'Rock Throw:' The monster scoops up a small rock and hurls it at its opponent. *'Jump:' Screeches, before jumping towards a threat, attempting to hit them with their full weight. *'Circular Bite:' The shakes its body before opening its maw and moving in a quick circle, finishing with an uppercut attack. *'Poison Claw:' Licks its front claw and slashes through the air in front of it. Causes poison. *'Poison Bite:' Hisses, flashes its teeth and chomps at what is in front of it. Causes poison. *'Dig:' Digs, only to resurface immediately under a hunter, chimping through the air twice. Causes poison. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= Quests |-|Low Rank= WIP |-|High Rank= WIP Trivia * females are larger than the males. **However, the queen's guards are even larger, almost the same size as the queen. * fur is often used as clothing for wealthy individuals. * teeth and claws are common tools. Notes * are based on the Long-tailed weasel, naked mole-rat and common moles. Category:Fanged Beast Category:Small Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Monster Creation Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:2 Star Level Monster